Aprendendo a te amar
by Sf-chan
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Capítulo 3 no ar! leiam e comentem! "pula" aprendi a usar o editor disso aqui!
1. esclarecimentos

Algumas palavras (d)esclarecedoras da autora: hihihi, rimou

Olá,

Essa foi a minha primeira fic (é ainda porque eu não terminei de escreve-la) e meu xodó eterno!!! Eu não tenhpo palavras para descrever a minha cara de banana feliz(???) quando eu quando eu abri meu email um dia depois da primeira postagem e tinha recebido comentários (todos os autores de fics sabem como ele é importante, por isso nunca deixe de comentar). Eu queria agradecer muito a todas as pessoas que já leram essa fic e em especial as que comentaram, mas em especial mesmo a Annahi,a §KaoruKamiya§ e a Lady-Tsukino, que foram as primeiras a comentarem.

Bom, agora sobre a fic: ela é um universo alternativo e já tem até o capítulo seis (se minha relapsa memória não estiver falhando) e será terminada dentro em breve por esse ser que os escreve. Ela tem algumas modificações, a maioria é gramatical e algumas é em partes que a estória ficou meio confusa e sempre tem uma musiquinha no início de cada capítulo, umas nada a ver e outras que se encaixam no contexto, e outras ainda que eu gosto muito.

Qualquer crítica, dúvida, sugestão, elogio, ameaça de morte (hum, acho que não ") serão muitíssimo bem-vindas. Bom,  deixando de enrolação....

Kissus, Sf-chan.


	2. Capítulo 1 Encontro

Capítulo 1 – Encontro

They came for him one winter's night.  
Arrested, he was bound.  
They said there'd been a robbery,  
his pistol had been found.  
  
They marched to the station house,  
he waited for the dawn.  
And as they led him to the dock,  
he knew that he'd been wronged.  
"You stand accused of robbery,"  
he heard the bailiff say.  
He knew without an alibi,  
tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom.  
  
Over the hills and far away,  
for ten long years he'll count the days.  
Over the mountains and the seas,  
a prisoner's life for him there'll be.  
  
He knew that it would cost him dear,  
but yet he dare not say.  
Where he had been that fateful night,  
a secret it must stay.  
He had to fight back tears of rage.  
His heart beat like a drum.  
For with the wife of his best friend,  
he spent his final night of freedom.  
  
Over the hills and far away,  
she swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms is where he'll be.  
Over the hills and far away.  
  
Over the hills and,  
over the hills and,  
over the hills and far away.  
  
Each night within his prison cell,  
he looks out through the bars.  
He reads the letters that she wrote.  
One day he'll know the taste of freedom.  
  
Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms is where she'll be.  
  
Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms is where he'll be.  
  
Over the hills,  
over the hills and far away.

(Over the hills and far away – Nightwish)

Eram seis e meia da manhã, um som alto invadia o quarto, onde uma mal-humorada jovem acabara de acordar.

- AOSHI-SAMA VOCE NÃO SABE COMO EU TE AMO! - gritou Kaoru do quarto dela – Para sua informação eu **estava **tentando dormir!

Kaoru levantou-se e foi a procura do culpado pelo seu mal-humor matinal, abriu a porta do quarto de seu irmão, um som ensurdecedor infestava o ambiente.

- Kaoru-chan, – disse Aoshi em tom de ironia – ao que devo a sua ilustre visita?

- Ah, francamente, abaixe esse som, eu estv.... – mas não pode terminar a frase pois foi surpreendida por um abraça de seu irmão.

- Kaoru-chan vai ficar com rugas se continuar assim.

Kaoru foi até o som e o desligou:

- Porque essa felicidade toda, hein??? – indagou Kaoru, intrigada pelo repentino "ataque" de felicidade de seu irmão.

- Simples, hoje sai o financiamento do meu projeto!

- Tá, tá, mas não precisa fazer todo esse barulho logo de manha, né?

- Você é um** saco** _irmãzinha_, vai se arrumar que eu preciso deixar nosso pai no aeroporto antes de te deixar no colégio.

- Quem vai fazer o café??

- Eu, agora vá e não enrole.

Kaoru dirigiu-se a seu quarto e começou a se trocar, olhou pela janela e viu que uma forte neblina a impedia de observar a cidade "Deve estar frio, vou colocar uma blusa a mais", depois de ter colocado o uniforme da escola, Kaoru prendeu seu cabelo em um alto rabo de cavalo e foi para sala tomar seu café-da-manhã.

- Bom dia Kaoru! – falou um senhor que entrava pela sala

- Bom dia papai, dormiu bem!

Kaoru sorriu ao contemplar sua família reunida: Aoshi era seu irmão mais velho, sempre frio e distante, mas não disfarçava a preocupação que tinha com sua irmã; o Pai sempre ocupado, mal parava uma semana em casa; a mãe havia falecido quando ela tinha cinco anos, e desde então quem mais cuidava dela era seu irmão. Kaoru com seus dezessete anos era a caçula da família.

Depois de tomarem o café, todos estavam prontos para sair, Aoshi estava trancando a porta de casa quando Kaoru disse:

- Droga, meus óculos

Retornando a seu quarto olhou para o odiado objeto, desde que perdera uma de suas lentes de contato passara a usar os óculos na escola, mas ainda não tinha se acostumado com eles. "Semana que vem eu busco minhas novas lentes, você esta com os dias contados", sorrindo maliciosamente para o objeto, coloco-o em sua face e foi em direção a porta.

Perto das sete e meia, depois de já terem deixado seu pai no aeroporto, chegaram ao colégio. Aoshi estacionou carro na frente da escola.

- A que horas você vai voltar para casa?

- Acho que só à noite, combinei com a Misao de nós irmos ver um cursinho

- Tudo bem, não se esqueça disso – Aoshi entregou um cachecol para sua irmã. – se cuide, viu.

- Aoshi-chan??

- Fale?

- É bom ver você voltar ao normal – e dando um belo sorriso para seu irmão fechou a porta do carro e dirigiu-se para escola

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do outro lado da cidade um telefone tocava insistentemente. Um homem encontrava-se jogado no sofá, em meio a uma confusão de livros, pratos sujos e garrafas de sake. "Quem será a essa hora?"

- Alo?

- Kenshin, o que você esta fazendo?

- Ah, Tomoe, eu estava tentando dormir. – suspirou Kenshin desanimadamente, "O que será que ela quer?"

- Já faz mais de meia hora que eu estou tentando ligar para você. Só quero avisar que eu e a Yuki estamos em Tóquio e seria muito interessante se o pai desnaturado dela viesse pelo menos dar um abraço nela.

- Ah, não comece. Não fui eu que fui morar fora do país. Onde vocês estão?

- Vou te passar o endereço, vê se anota direito. – depois de ter anotado o endereço, Kenshin lembrou-se de um detalhe

- Hum, Tomoe. Hoje é o meu primeiro dia no meu novo emprego - disse olhando para o relógio e constatando estar atrasado – Por isso eu acho que só poderei passar aí, depois das cinco.

- Tudo bem, boa sorte. Até mais.

- Até. Mande um beijo para a Yuki.

Kenshin desligou o telefone e começou a olhar a sua volta, "isto aqui esta parecendo um campo de guerra." Começou a juntar os pratos sujos espalhados pela sala "eu deveria parar de dormir no sofá, afinal cama serve para o que?". Vendo a bagunça em que a sala se encontrava desistiu de tentar arruma-la, "eu to atrasado, arrumo isso mais tarde".

Ele fora casado com Tomoe por cinco anos, "mas um dia essas coisas sempre acabam", foi o que disse para si mesmo no dia da sua separação. A relação entre os dois era insustentável naquele ponto, Tomoe se implicava com quase tudo, mas depois que cada um seguiu seu próprio caminho, a relação entre os dois tornou-se uma inesperada amizade. "Jovens não sabem o que fazem". Ainda por cima carregavam uma grande responsabilidade nas costas, chamada Yuki. Por mais que tentassem não conseguiam dar uma vida normal à garota.

Tomoe havia se casado de novo e morava na Inglaterra, havia levado a filha consigo, mas a garota era muito apegada a seu pai, então elas vinham constantemente ao Japão para ela visita-lo. Kenshin não podia dizer que levava uma vida muito normal, trabalhava para a polícia e vivia uma vida muito arriscada e vivia pulando de cidade em cidade. "não é o tipo de vida que uma criança de 7 anos gostaria de ter".

Entrou no carro. "espero não pegar engarrafamento no meio do caminho", e foi para a escola.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O corredor da escola estava abarrotado de alunos, conversas em tom alto, gente gritando e correndo em todas as direções. "poderiam fazer menos barulho" pensou Kaoru, observando uma garota que corria em sua direção e gritava seu nome, "mas essa é a Misao".

- Kaoruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

- Misao – As duas melhores amigas se encontram no corredor

- Posso te lembra de uma coisinha? – disse Misao com um sorriso no rosto

- Sim, eu sei, foi hoje que nós combinamos de ir ver o cursinho

- Hai. E tem mais uma que é meio chata.

- Então o que é?

- Se lembra das provas do último bimestre? Sabe aquelas duas que você anotou o gabarito no local errado??

- Ai, nem me lembre disso!

- Pois é, a coordenadora da série pediu para falar com você. Ela está te esperando na sala dela.

- Nossa Misao, você conseguiu deixar meu dia melhor do que já estava!

- O que aconteceu???

- Depois eu te conto! – e foi em direção a sala da coordenação

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bom então é isso Senhorita Kamya.

- A tá, muito obrigada.

- Da próxima vez preste mais atenção.

- Vou tentar – um sorriso amarelo apareceu no rosto de Kaoru. "como eu odeio essa mulher" – com licença!

"uauá, o que será que pode me acontecer agora?", Kaoru andava por um corredor vazio, "ótimo vou chegar atrasada na aula", começou a correr, sabia que cinco minutos atrasada significaria uma aula na biblioteca e aquela bronca do professor. Quando dobrou no corredor para descer a escada deu de cara com um homem no topo da mesma. Tentou parar, mas como o chão estava molhado e ela estava correndo não conseguiu.

Foi rolando escada a baixo junto com um homem alguns centímetros maior do que ela, de cabelo ruivo comprido, preso em um rabo de cavalo, e um cicatriz em forma de X, em uma das bochechas. Pararam com um baque no final da escada. Ele em cima dela, que por sua vez estava em cima de livros que o homem carregava. Os óculos de Kaoru encontravam-se esmigalhados em baixo dos livros. 

    O homem se levantou e ajudou Kaoru levantar-se.

- Desculpe-me senhorita

- Drooooooga, olhe só – Kaoru encontrava-se vermelha a ponto de explodir de raiva – o que mais pode acontecer?

- Desculpe-me senhorita – repetiu o homem, sem jeito

- Eu já OUVI as suas desculpas.

- Er.... bem, quer ajuda??

- Não, esta tudo bem.

- Desculpe! – repetiu Kenshin, que ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido.

- Tá você já disse – juntando seus óculos e arrastando a sua mal pelo corredor, Kaoru foi em direção ao banheiro.

"era só o que me faltava, to mais atrasado do que nunca, se eu não levar a conta agora não levo nunca mais" pensou Kenshin, enquanto juntava as suas coisas e ía em direção a sala da coordenação.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sala 204, onde será que fica??? – Kenshin procurava a sala onde daria a sua primeira aula. – Achei!

Kaoru vinha apressada pelo corredor, demorara muito tempo no banheiro "droga e a primeira aula é ..........." Parou repentinamente na porta da sala.

- Mas...

- Er.... - Kenshin e Kaoru se encaravam na porta da sala – Vamos entrar a aula já ira começar!

– falou Kenshin olhando para a garota

- Desculpe pelo atraso – falou Kaoru olhando para o chão "porque um idiota desses tem que ser o novo professor" – Ah é. E desculpe pela escada, professor.

- Ah tudo bem – falou um Kenshin meio sem graça, e entraram na sala.


	3. Capítulo 2 – Uma vida normal

Capítulo 2 – Uma vida normal   
  
Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

(Uh-huh, a vida é assim

Uh-Huh, Uh-Huh, é desse jeito que ela 

Porque a vida é assim

Uh-Huh, Uh-huh, é desse jeito que ela é)

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me(Fique frio, pra que voce está gritando?

Acalme-se, isso tuda já foi feito antes

e se você deixasse isso ser

você ver

Eu gosto do jeito que você 

Quando estamos no seu carro

e você estava conversando comigo, mas você se transformou em

Alguém diferente, perto dos outros

Olhando pra trás, como quem não consegue relaxar

Tentando ser o tal, pra mim você parece um idiota

Me diz)

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
See the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

(Por que você tem que ir e fazer das coisas tão complicadas?

Veja o jeito que você age como se fosse outra pessoa, me deixa frustrada

A vida é assim e você,

Você cai, se arrasta, você quebra e você pega o que consegue e tranforma tudo isso em honestidade

Me prometa que nunca vou te achar fingindo

Não, Não, Não)

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become  
Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

(Voce chega sem avisar

Vestido como se fosse o tal

onde você está e onde isso é, veja

você está me fazendo

rir quando faz suas poses

tire essas roupas de 'boyzinho"

você sabe que não está enganando ninguém

quando se transformou em

Alguém diferente, perto dos outros

Olhando pra trás, como quem não consegue relaxar

Tentando ser o tal, pra mim você parece um idiota

Me diz)

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
See the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

(Por que você tem que ir e fazer das coisas tão complicadas?

Veja o jeito que você age como se fosse outra pessoa, me deixa frustrada

A vida é assim e você,

Você cai, se arrasta, você quebra e você pega o que consegue e tranforma tudo isso em honestidade

Me prometa que nunca vou te achar fingindo

Não, Não, Não)

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

(Fique frio, pra que voce está gritando?

Acalme-se, isso tuda já foi feito antes

e se você deixasse isso ser

você ver

Alguém diferente, perto dos outros

Olhando pra trás, como quem não consegue relaxar

Tentando ser o tal, pra mim você parece um idiota

Me diz)

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
See the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no

(Por que você tem que ir e fazer das coisas tão complicadas?

Veja o jeito que você age como se fosse outra pessoa, me deixa frustrada

A vida é assim e você,

Você cai, se arrasta, você quebra e você pega o que consegue e transforma tudo isso em honestidade

Me prometa que nunca vou te achar fingindo

Não, Não, Não)  
 

Complicated - Avril Lavigne

Como previu Kaoru fazia um frio de rachar, o outono estava chegando mas parecia mais estar no meio do inverno, o vento balançava seus cabelos, fazendo-os dançar de maneira que lhe cobrissem o rosto. Nada poderia ter sido tão "perfeito" do que o dia que transcorria: a coordenadora de série, o acidente na escada e ,ainda por cima, ela não conseguia enxergar quase nada sem seus óculos. Caminhava do lado de Misao em silêncio, até que a garota começou a falar:

- Creeeeedo Kaoru, você não disse mais nada depois da sua volta da coordenação !!!

- Ah – Kaoru suspirou profundamente – Vamos almoçar primeiro.

Misao e Kaoru entraram em um restaurante e logo uma simpática garçonete veio atende-las.

- Kaoru, Misao! Como vão?

- Bem e você Tae??? – perguntou Misao

- Muito bem, o que vão querer tomar?

- Um suco de limão – respondeu Misao

-  E você Kaoru??

- Pode ser um suco de limão também – falou Kaoru desanimadamente

Depois de almoçarem as garotas passaram um tempo conversando com Tae no restaurante. Depois de pagarem seus almoços, caminhavam em direção do colégio.

- Agora você vai ter que me contar o porque dessa cara.

- Você não desiste né?

- Hai – respondeu Misao com um sorriso no rosto – Vamos agora conte que talvez eu possa te ajudar !

- Bom, primeiro eu acordo com um show de rock do lado do meu quarto – começou Kaoru

- Como assim? – Misao parecia confusa.

- Meu irmão – prossegui Kaoru – Depois aquela gorda repugnante da coordenadora vem me dizer que eles não puderam aceitar as trocas do gabarito, e com isso eu fiquei em recuperação de Matemática e inglês. – terminou Kaoru com cara de sofrimento

- Nossa você deve estar adorando – comentou Misao, que sabia que matemática era a matéria que Kaoru tirava suas melhores notas, apesar de gostar mais de química.

- E não foi só isso – Kaoru ia começar a contar sobre o pequeno incidente da escada, mas achou melhor não faze-lo – eu quebrei meus óculos e não conseguia enxergar nada nas aulas!

- Bom, esquece tudo isso e vamos voltar, porque você sabe que o sensei não gosta de atrasos! – falou Misao praticamente ignorando o que a amiga acabara de lhe contar

- É incrível como você consegue me ajudar Misao – falou Kaoru em tom irônico

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin andava silenciosamente pelos corredores da escola, um dos motivos que o levara a começar dar aulas nessa escola, além do fato de gostar de dar aulas para alunos do ensino médio, foi a informação recebida de que um grupo de criminosos internacionalmente procurados visava a vida de um dos pais de um aluno da escola, e naturalmente sua família. _"é melhor eu começar a _investigar". Kenshin foi em direção a tesouraria do colégio, na hora do almoço possivelmente não haveria ninguém no local, e ele poderia obter qualquer informação que quisesse sobre os alunos da escola.

- Senhor Himura?

- Oro?!

- O que faz aqui? – perguntava uma mulher que aparentava seus 50 anos, a mesma mulher com quem conversara de manh

- Nada não, só tentando achar o estacionamento. A senhora deseja algo de mim?? – falou Kenshin com cara de inocente

- A sim, por favor venha comigo.

Eles seguiram até a sala da diretoria e depois entraram na sala da coordenação de série.

- Por favor, entre- Kenshin entrou, a mulher fez sinal para ele sentar-se – eu gostaria de falar a respeito da série para a qual o senhor esta dando aula.

- Hai – Kenshin mexeu sua cabeça positivamente

_"como alguém pode ser tão chata",_ Kenshin já estava cansado de ouvir todos os comentários, recomendações, advertências a algumas fofocas que a coordenadora de série lhe falava, tinha que admitir que não prestara atenção em 50% do que ela lhe dizia e que desses 50% uns 15% eram informações úteis. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora e meia ele foi liberado junto com um pilha de papeis. _"não poderei passar mais na tesouraria, droga de velha chata. Acho que vou dar um jeito nisso"_ pensou olhando para a pilha de papeis que carregava.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru permanecia quieta e mal humorada, mesmo com todas as tentativas Misao só conseguira piorar o humor da amiga. Depois de um tempo desistiu. Agora elas se trocavam no vestiário do dojo de kendo.  Quando terminaram de se vestir, Misao quebrou o silencio.

- Vê se melhora de humor – falou Misao, ajeitando a parte de cima de seu kimono – desse jeito aquele pirralho te arranja mais apelidos interessantes, **_busu_** – terminou a frase salientando a ultima palavra.

Kaoru não respondeu, quando pisaram para fora do vestiário começaram a ouvir toda as reclamações de seu sensei. O treino começou, estavam em quatro pessoas: ela, Misao, um garoto chamado Yahiko e o sensei, Seijuuro Hiko.

O treino decorreu sem muitas novidades. Yahiko insultava Kaoru de todos os modos que consegui, mas para a surpresa de todos a moça simplesmente ignorava os insultos. Hiko gritava com Misao, que no momento estava utilizando-se de técnicas de kempo para derrubar Yahiko, que, com um belo chute de Misao, tinha caído no chão. _"Misao definitivamente deveria parar de fazer kendo" _pensou Kaoru observando Yahiko correndo atras de Misao e Hiko gritando com ambos. Acabado o treino, Kaoru foi falar com Hiko, _"espero não ter que ouvir, hoje eu não estou com bom humor"._

- Sensei, eu queria falar com o senhor – falou Kaoru meio receosa.

- Pois fale – falou Hiko desconfiado, sabia que ela iria falar algo do qual ele não iria gostar.

- Bom....... –começou o moça-  no bimestres passado eu estava fazendo tranqüilamente minha prova de matemática e inglês, e, como o senhor sabe elas são feitas no mesmo dia e com o tempo de 4 horas para entrega-las. – Kaoru tentava manter a calma -Bom............... no terceiro ano a coisa funciona assim, você marca as respostas e depois passa para o gabarito. Er mas............. só que nessas provas eu acabei me distraindo e.................. quando eu vi eu tinha..........bem eu tinha um minuto para passar todas minhas respostas para o gabarito. Bom.................. então eu acabei passando eles errado, sabe como é.................... eu passei as resposta de inglês no gabarito de matemática e as respostas de matemática no gabarito de inglês. – sorriu Kaoru meio embaraçada - Eu tentei falar com o Gorda chata............er quer dizer com a coordenadora de serie, mas ela não aceitou. Bom..................... o que eu quero dizer é que eu acabei ficando em recuperação de matemática e inglês, e elas vão ser nos mesmos dias dos treinos de kendo e são obrigatórias, er e bem........eu não vou poder mais treinar esse bimestre – terminou Kaoru, esperando pelo sermão do mestre, mas ao contrario do que ela esperava ele simplesmente afagou os cabelos dela.

- Você é uma baka mesmo – falou Hiko com uma expressão zangada, que logo se tornou um sorriso – Só te libero esse bimestre, mas se engordar eu faço você correr 48 horas sem parar!

- Hai – sorriu Kaoru

- Que bom que você sorriu, senhorita – falou Hiko com um olhar maroto – você de mau humor é de desanimar

Kaoru sorriu e retirou-se.

Já era próximo das seis horas, duas garotas andavam despreocupadamente em meio a uma multidão de pessoas que iam e vinha sem dar-lhes muita atenção. As garotas permaneciam em silencio, o que era mais do que uma tortura para Misao, mas ela permanecia calada, afinal não queria testar o humor de Kaoru.

- Misao, tem algo de errado com você hoje?? – perguntou Kaoru curiosa.

- Como assim – indignou-se Misao – Você é que esta com um humor medonho hoje, não esta falando nada desde manha e nem se quer deu ao trabalho de acertar o meio da cabeça do Yahiko depois de uns mil e quinhentos insultos, e ainda por cima vem dizer que eu que estou errada???? – Misao falava com um tom de voz alterado – Enlouqueceu foi???

Kaoru olhava espantada para a amiga, mas depois de alguns segundos começou a rir, o que irritou Misao

- Então quer dizer que **eu** estava estranha – Kaoru ria enquanto falava – Ah Misao, você não sabe como eu me divirto com você – falando isso deu um abraço na amiga – Você cura qualquer mal humor.

Continuaram andando, mais agora conversavam animadamente sobre qualquer coisa que viesse a cabeça: como estava fazendo frio, para o que prestariam vestibular, o ultimo capitulo do seriado da TV; até que derrepente alguém tampa os olhos de Kaoru:

- Adivinha que é??? – uma voz perguntou

- Ah Kaoru, eu diria para você falar que é um preguiçoso, burro, briguento e linguarudo, mais como é para você adivinhar eu vou ficar quietinha – disse uma segunda voz.

- Sano! – Kaoru se virou e abraçou o amigo – Megumi! – Kaoru também cumprimento a garota – Como vão? estava com saudades!

- Ei doninha, que cê deu pra Jou-chan beber??  

- Sabe Sano, ela tá estranha desde manhã, se eu não soubesse que _vocês estudam na sala ao lado _da nossa eu diria que ela esta precisando de um ........ – Misao parou de falar e fez cara de quem estava pensando em algo profundo – descanso, para não dizer hospício.

- Ah QUE DROGA VIU – falou Kaoru brava – Faz uns dois dias que eu não vejo eles tá .

- Hum, eu diria que ela esta assim pelo pequeno acidente que ela sofreu hoje de manha na escada – falou Megumi em um tom de voz provocante.

- Que acidente? – falaram Sano e Misao em coro

- MEGUMI – gritou Kaoru, ganhando olhares de reprovação dos transeuntes.

- Ah, porque não contar **Ka-chan**?? – continuou Megumi provocando a amiga – ele é uma gracinha, não acha???****

- Ora, eu não tenho nada a ver com um idiota que não sabe por onde anda e que gagueja para dar aulas – Kaoru falou fazendo cara de indiferença para as provocações da amiga.****

- Aula?? Escada??? Acidente???, do que vocês duas estão falando??? – perguntou Misao****

- Ah, estamos falando sobre a queda que a **Ka-chan** sofreu hoje de manha na escada, eu tenho pena do novo professor que teve que servir de almofada para ela – falou Megumi fazendo cara de pena****

- Ah que mentira – Kaoru já estava começando a alterar o tom da sua voz – foi ele que caiu em cima de mim, tá – terminando a frase, Kaoru percebeu o que acabar de dizer, e logo sua cor mudou para vermelho tomate****

- O que??? – gritaram Misao e Sano em coro****

- Não é nada disso, foi só um acidente – tentava se explicar uma Kaoru muito atrapalhada****

- Ah sim eu acredito em você – Megumi prossegui – mas convenha comigo, aquele professor é um gato e não aparenta ter mais de 20 anos – terminou Megumi sussurrando essas palavras no ouvido de Kaoru****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol já havia se posto a um bom tempo e as luzes dos postes iluminavam as ruas. Carros passavam em todas as direções, pessoas apressadas para voltar para casa. No meio de toda essa loucura um homem caminhava tranqüilamente, não aparentando todas as preocupações em seus pensamentos. _"hum deve ser esse aqui"_. Entrou em um hotel luxuoso do centro da cidade, dirigiu-se a recepcionista.

- Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com a Senhora Tomoe.

- Um instante por favor. O senhor quem é??****

- Himura. Kenshin Himura****

Depois de aguardar por cinco minutos, Kenshin ouviu uma voz infantil chamando-o

- papai!

- Yuki minha filha que saudades –Kenshin abraçava a criança****

- Muito bem Senhor Kenshin, tem idéia do horário?? – perguntou Tomoe****

- Ah, só são 10 horas – falou Kenshin com uma cara de inocente****

- Sim, cinco horas depois do horário combinado, sabia que crianças dormem cedo? – prossegui Tomoe****

- É que eu me mudei a pouco tempo, foi difícil encontrar este hotel – defendeu-se Kenshin****

- Pai, você vai ficar aqui comigo?? – perguntou Yuki com cara de choro.****

- Olha filhinha, o papai tá trabalhando muito durante a semana, mas este final de semana ele promete que te leva passear!!! – falou Kenshin com um sorriso no rosto****

- Chato, mas eu só vou aceitar se você me levar no parque – falou a garota fazendo bico****

- Mas é claro, e depois nos podemos ir jantar em uma sorveteria, o que acha???****

- Oba, mamãe você deixa??? ****

- Não vou falar nada – respondeu Tomoe, que não tinha gostado da idéia do "jantar" na sorveteria****

Kenshin passou mais algum tempo com sua filha no hotel, depois retornou para sua casa, afinal amanha seria um novo dia.    ****


	4. Capítulo 3 Família

Capítulo 3 – Família

Estátuas e cofres  
E paredes pintadas  
Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu  
Ela se jogou da janela do quinto andar  
Nada é fácil de entender.  
Dorme agora:  
É só o vento lá fora.  
Quero colo  
Vou fugir de casa  
Posso dormir aqui com vocês?  
Estou com medo  
Tive um pesadelo  
Só vou voltar depois das três.  
Meu filho vai ter nome de santo  
Quero o nome mais bonito.  
É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanh  
Porque se você parar para pesar, Na verdade não há.

Me diz por que que o céu é azul  
Me explica a grande fúria do mundo  
São meus filhos que tomam conta de mim  
Eu mãe mas meu pai vem me visitar  
Eu moro na rua, não tenho ninguém  
Eu moro em qualquer lugar  
Já morei em tanta casa que nem me lembro mais  
Eu moro com meus pais.

É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanh  
Porque se você parar para pensar, na verdade não há.  
Sou uma gota d'agua  
Sou um grão de areia  
Você me diz que seus pais não entendem  
Mas você não entende seus pais.

Você culpa seus pais por tudo  
E isso é absurdo:  
São crianças como você.

O que você vai ser  
Quando você crescer?

Pais e Filhos - Legião Urbana

* * *

Kaoru voltava de mais um dia de aula, e que dia, o suficiente para ela querer chegar em casa e ir direto para a cama. Virou a chave na fechadura da porta, quando entrou em casa percebeu luz vindo do quarto de seu irmão. "Ai, que bom que Aoshi está em casa!!! Eu não queria ter que fazer minha janta". Tirou os sapatos e foi em direção ao quarto de seu irmão.

- Aoshi, posso entrar??

- Sim – respondeu Aoshi no seu tom de voz costumeiro.

- Aoshi-chan? – falou Kaoru com a voz doce, abraçando seu irmão – Que tal fazer meu jantar???

- E porque eu deveria??? – continuou Aoshi indiferente as atitudes de sua irmã.

- Seu baka – Kaoru bateu na cabeça de seu irmão com o livro mais próximo que suas mãos puderam achar – Por que eu NÃO sei cozinhar, tá satisfeito???

- A Kaoru, não faça manha! – disse Aoshi levantando-se e abraçando a irmã – Eu tentei te ensinar, mas se Kami-sama quiser você irá se casar com um homem que saiba cozinhar! – prosseguiu em tom zombeteiro – Agora vamos para a cozinha e você me conta como foi o seu dia e eu faço o seu jantar – propôs Aoshi.

Os dois dirigiram-se para a cozinha. Kaoru um pouco emburrada pelo comentário do irmão. Aoshi seguia cantando a mesma música da manhã. Chegaram a cozinha e Aoshi começou a preparar as panquecas para Kaoru.

- Bom, a senhorita pode começar a me contar o motivo de só ter voltado ás onze e meia para casa?? – falou Aoshi virando as panquecas na frigideira.

- Ah, eu e a Misao fomos ver o cursinho, como eu te disse hoje de manhã. – falou Kaoru que bebericava um copo de leite – Bom como nós já estamos no segundo bimestre nós perdemos um pouquinho da matéria, mas não se preocupe, era só o básico. – completou percebendo o olhar "viu eu falei que era para você ter providenciado isso antes" de seu irmão – O professor de lá insistiu para que nós começássemos hoje.

- Ah, e tem alguém mais que eu conheça fazendo esse cursinho??? – perguntou Aoshi enquanto trazia as panquecas para Kaoru.

- Ah sim, o Sano e a Megumi. – completou Kaoru sorrindo para Aoshi, as panquecas estavam com uma aparência divina.

- Bom Kaoru, eu vou falar uma coisa importante, só me escute e não faça perguntas. – falou Aoshi sério, Kaoru parou de comer reparando o olhar que o irmão lhe lançava.

- Hum......

- Você está com bigode de leite! – disse Aoshi rindo – Parece criança. - e com isso se retirou da cozinha correndo, pois Kaoru lançava-lhe todos os objetos da cozinha em sua direção, desde talheres até panelas.

A semana passou sem mais novidades, e as folhas secas cobriam as ruas, afinal o inverno não tardaria a chegar.

* * *

Os corredores da escola estavam vazios. _"Sem a barulhada de toda essa garotada, isso não parece uma escola" _pensou Kenshin, _"hum agora vejamos, sala do clube, onde fica???"_. Kenshin parou em frente da sala que tinha uma placa indicando ser mesmo o clube em questão. Puxou uma folha de papel e leu ela em tom alto quando entrou na sala:

- Hum... vejamos, Senhorita Kamya???

- Sim – Kaoru parou atônita _"a não ele não!"._

- Êh, Ah, êh, bem – Kenshin falou meio sem jeito, ainda lembrava do acidente da escada – Vamos começar a aula?

_"Ah Kami-sama isso não pode estar acontecendo, porque tem que ser esse cara o responsável pela recuperação??? Passar uma maravilhosa tarde de recuperação em matemática com essa anta"_ pensou Kaoru olhando o professor fechar a porta, Kenshin sentou-se em frente a Kaoru. Na sala existiam 2 grandes mesas quadradas, estantes cheias de livros e diversos materiais que auxiliavam os professores da matéria.

- Bom, vamos ver... – começou Kenshin – Hum, a senhorita foi mal na prova, só duas questões certas?

- É – murmurou Kaoru.

- Eu acho melhor nós começarmos resolvendo os exercícios da prova. – Kenshin apontou para o primeiro exercício – Sabe resolve-lo?

Kaoru nem respondeu ao professor, tirou da mala um caderno e uma lapiseira, e em pouco tempo já tinha resolvido o exercício.

- Bom, – limitou-se Kenshin – o próximo!

Kaoru resolveu o exercício também, Kenshin percebendo a facilidade com que a garota resolvia os exercícios pediu para que ela resolvesse toda a prova. Não se passou muito tempo e a garota já tinha resolvido a prova inteira.

- Mas está tudo certo! – exclamou Kenshin – Perfeitamente certo, porque a senhorita está em recuperação???

- Há, eu passei as respostas para o gabarito errado. – falou Kaoru meio sem jeito.

- Oro?! – exclamou Kenshin, e logo em seguida começou a rir – Que ............ trouxa – ria-se Kenshin.

- O que???? – Kaoru estava zangada, pronta para pegar o primeiro objeto ao seu alcance e atirar no professor.

Kenshin parou de rir e fez cara de sério:

- Eu vivia fazendo isso quando estudava, cometi esse erro até no vestibular. – disse desapontado.

Foi a vez de Kaoru:

- Que baka! – Kaoru começou a rir – No vestibular ......... baka ao quadrado! – continuava a rir.

- Também não precisa pisar, né. – falou Kenshin fazendo cara de "criança sem doce" – Parece que a senhorita não tem problemas com matemática, na próxima aula vou trazer uns exercícios mais interessantes. – terminou fazendo cara de "vamos ver então".

- Obrigada, isso melhora a recuperação consideravelmente. – falou Kaoru maliciosamente.

- Por hoje eu acho que a senhorita está liberada então. – falou Kenshin, começando a juntar seus materiais - Não tem sentido eu ficar explicando a matéria para a senhorita, já que já sabe tudo, .............. além disso eu tenho que sair mais cedo, se não se importar?? – terminou Kenshin.

- Sem problemas – respondeu Kaoru, arrumando suas coisas, quando seu celular toca.

- Alô?

- Kaoru, esta no colégio??

- Sim, o que foi Aoshi??

- Posso ir te buscar???

- Sim, já acabei, mas você não esta no trab......

- Estou indo te buscar, não saia da escola. – interrompeu Aoshi.

- Mas......... – não adiantava, ele já havia desligado o telefone, _"estranho"_ pensou Kaoru olhando para a tela do celular, "_esse número, não esta gravado na memória??".___

- Algum problema??? – perguntou Kenshin.

- Não, nada não.

Kenshin esperou Kaoru terminar de arrumar suas coisas, quando ele e a moça retiraram-se da sala, Kenshin perguntou:

- A propósito, seus óculos, o que a senhorita fez???

- Ah, estou usando lentes. – sorriu Kaoru – Peço desculpas por ter gritado com você aquele dia.

- Não, eu que tenho que pedir desculpas à senhorita, estava distraído e acabei atrapalhando. – desculpou-se Kenshin.

- Ah, esquece isso! – falou Kaoru sorrindo.

- Até amanhã então Senhorita Kaoru. – sorriu Kenshin.

- Tchau professor!

_"hum até que ele não é má pessoa, gostei dele"._ Kaoru andava distraída pelo corredor, tentava entender o motivo da preocupação de seu irmão em vir busca-la, quando trombou com um garoto no meio do corredor.

- Ai! – exclamou Kaoru que estava no chão.

- Desculpe-me senhorita. – disse um garoto que lhe estendia a mão – Machucou-se?

- Não. Eu só estava distraída.

- Muito prazer meu nome é Enishi Yukishiro, e a senhorita como se chama?? – perguntou o garoto.

- Kaoru Kamya.

- Senhorita Kamya permita-me.........

- Não, por favor, me chame de Kaoru. – falou a jovem.

- Então Kaoru, permita-me dizer que é linda.

- Muito obrigada. – _"que cantada mais sem graça. Bom o que se pode esperar de um cara que usa colocação pronominal certa???"_ – Eu estou atrasada, com licença.

- Até!

Quando Kaoru chegou em frente à escola Aoshi estava esperando em frente ao portão. _"que estranho"._

- Olá _irmãzinha _!

- Aoshi o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Kaoru preocupada.

- Nada. – mais Aoshi não conseguia disfarçar o alívio de ver Kaoru bem.

- Aoshi, QUER ME DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!!! – gritou Kaoru aflita.

- Já falei, não está acontecendo nada! – disse Aoshi ríspido – Vamos para casa. – falou com mais calma.

Kenshin observava a aluna do carro, achou as feições do homem que conversava com ela conhecidas _"mas esse não é Aoshi Shinomori, então a garota deve ser a filha do Senhor Kamya, mas isso é óbvio eles têm o mesmo sobrenome, porque eu não me toquei disso antes?"_, mas parou o carro repentinamente quando viu uma figura familiar, _"mas esse é o Enishi, o que ele faz em Tóquio? Isso não é bom, ele deve ter agora.................17 anos, não é possível, ele deve estar......."_ . Kenshin nem queria pensar nessa possibilidade. Guiou o carro até o portão da escola eu se dirigiu ao hotel onde estavam hospedadas sua filha e ex-esposa.

* * *

Kenshin entrou pelo saguão do hotel. Pessoas iam e vinham de um lado para o outro. Kenshin logo reconheceu Tomoe no meio da multidão, Yuki estava sentada em uma das malas que estavam em volta delas, as perninhas balançando no ar, não demorou para a garota reconhecer o pai.

- Paieeeee!!!!!!!!!

- Yuki – Kenshin abraçou a filha.

- Pai eu não quero ir, eu quero ficar no Japão, o céu de Londres é muito cinza e lá eu não posso passear com você, papai deixa eu ficar? – disse a garota com urgência na voz e com lágrimas nos olhos.

Doía muito para Kenshin ver a criança chorando, mas com certeza ela estaria bem mais segura longe dele. Pegou a garota no colo e afagou os cabelos dela.

- Yuki querida, eu sinto muito, eu ............ – nesse momento a garota afundou mais o rosto no peito de seu pai e começou a soluçar – Yuki....

- Eu quero ficar com você pai! – soluçava a garota – Eu prefiro ficar com você, eu gosto de você! – a garota chorava em meio às palavras.

Ao ouvir isso as feições de Tomoe mudaram, havia tristeza estampada em seu olhar.

- Você é um **estorvo **na vida delas, porque não some logo de uma vez?? – disse uma voz fria atrás dele.

- Enishi! – exclamou Tomoe – Pare com isso!

Kenshin não gostava muito de Enishi, nem Enishi dele. O garoto olhava com profundo ódio para Kenshin, que fez questão de ignorar suas provocações, dada as situações atuais.

- Enishi vamos tomar um suco??? – propôs Tomoe, tentando evitar uma situação mais delicada.

- Sim onee-chan. – Enishi acompanhou Tomoe, mas não sem antes lançar um último olhar cheio de ódio para Kenshin.

Yuki continuava no colo do pai chorando. _"droga, você é um lixo como ser humano, Kenshin"_ Kenshin então resolveu procurar um banco para sentar-se. Colocando a filha em seu colo, começou a falar:

- Yuki querida, – começou meio receoso – o papai te ama muito, mas ele não pode ficar com você. – disse Kenshin com uma expressão carregada no rosto.

- Porque, eu não sou uma garota boazinha?? – perguntou a menina inocentemente.

- É, você é a melhor filha do mundo. – disse Kenshin abraçando a filha – A melhor filha que eu poderia ter, mas o papai não para em casa, como ele ia cuidar de você???

- Mas eu prometo me comportar!!!! – disse Yuki com a voz manhosa.

- Yuki, não faz isso com o papai! – disse Kenshin, estava sentindo-se o pior ser humano da face da terra, como podia fazer isso com a menina – Você precisa ficar com a mamãe.

Yuki começou a chorar, Kenshin abraçou sua filha, doía tanto ver a garota assim...

- A mamãe também te ama e ela vai cuidar de você. – _"melhor do que eu" _– Além disso quem é que vai cuidar da mamãe?? Você não pode deixar ela sozinha!!

- Eu queria que vocês dois ficassem comigo. – disse Yuki olhando nos olhos do pai – Porque vocês não ficam juntos???

Aquilo atingiu Kenshin em cheio, a garota só tinha 7 anos e ele não se achava no direito de fazer aquilo com ela. _"é só uma criança". _Como podia explicar aquilo para ela, como ele queria que ela parasse de chorar e sorrisse, como ele queria dizer para ela que estava tudo bem e eles nunca iriam se separar, que eles morariam juntos para sempre, _"como uma família de verdade"._

- Yuki! – Kenshin falou com voz doce – Eu nunca vou deixar você sozinha, por isso não chore. – ao dizer isso sentiu a garota se acalmar em seus braços.

Passou algum tempo tentando acalmar a menina, que soluçava e balbuciava coisas como – eu quero o meu pai comigo, o Japão é mais bonito, que era bom ir jantar em uma sorveteria com seu pai, que queria ficar. Kenshin tentou de todos os modos acalmar a garota:

- Yuki, eu peçoo desculpas! – começou – Eu queria tanto que você tivesse uma vida........... normal.

- Pai. – Yuki percebeu a expressão de tristeza no rosto de Kenshin – Eu entendo! – mentiu Yuki.

- Não, você não entende, é só uma criança. – disse Kenshin docemente – Agora não vamos tornar as coisas mais difíceis??

- Hai. – mentia Yuki.

- Não precisa mentir minha filha – falou Kenshin tristemente.

Ao ouvir isso Yuki abraçou seu pai fortemente e começou a chorar descontroladamente. Kenshin abraçou a menina e não disse nada, não queria estar passando por isso.

- Papai nunca vai deixar de te amar, mesmo estando longe. – dizia.

Yuki não conseguia entender o que o pai lhe dizia, nem Kenshin acreditava que a garota estava entendendo.

- Então vamos fazer assim?? – propôs Kenshin animadamente – Vamos fingir que o papai teve que viajar??? E o papai não gasta de ver a filhinha dele triste, então a filhinha dele vai fazer uma cara bem alegre, pois ela sabe que o papai vai voltar da viagem e não vai querer ver a filhinha do coração dele com rugas por ter ficado chorando esse tempo todo. – Kenshin sorria – Então ela vai fazer uma cara bem alegre, porque o papai dela não quer ficar triste por que ela está triste!! – o modo como Kenshin falava essas coisas para a garota parecia acalma-la e deixar clara a situação. A garota apenas sorriu.

- Pai – disse ela abraçando o pescoço de Kenshin – você promete que volta???

- Mas com toda a certeza!!! – Yuki beijou o rosto do pai, que retribuiu beijando sua testa – Lembre que o papai te ama e que nunca vai esquecer de você!

- Promete que nós vamos morar juntos??? E que eu vou poder ir todo o dia pular na sua cama para te acordar??? E que eu, você e a mamãe vamos formar a família mais feliz do mundo??

Kenshin então disse:

- Prometo que vou sempre amar você, e que nunca vou me esquecer de você! – disse ele apertando de um jeito carinhoso o nariz de sua filha – Agora que tal nós brincarmos de Unidunitê?

Continuaram sentados no banco do hotel brincando, esperando Tomoe voltar.

- Filhinha, já se despediu do papai??? – disse Tomoe com um sorriso.

- Sim, mãe eu vou pegar o presente dele na mala, onde ela tá??? – perguntou a garota.

- Está com Enishi. – dizendo isso a garota saiu correndo pelo saguão do hotel a procura do tio – E aí, o que aconteceu??? – perguntou Tomoe preocupada.

- Péssimo............. eu me sinto a pior pessoa do mundo!!! – disse Kenshin de cabeça baixa.

- A culpa não é só sua, – disse Tomoe sentando-se ao lado de Kenshin – se eu não morasse fora.......

- Não! – interrompeu Kenshin – Eu é que fiz tudo errado, eu é que sou o irresponsável eu é que sou o culpado por isso............ se ao menos eu tivesse uma vida normal!

- Kenshin – falou Tomoe, e logo em seguida abraçou o ex-marido – Não, eu também tenho culpa a filha também é minha, eu não queria................ porque nós fizemos tudo errado???

- Tomoe, o que passou passou, não da para voltar atrás. – Kenshin abraçava a ex-esposa, que estava chorando – Só cuide bem dela, por mim e por você. – terminou fazendo com que Tomoe olhasse nos seus olhos – Agora se acalme!

Tomoe limpou seu rosto.

- Só me responda umas perguntas! – disse Kenshin sério – Yuki esta tendo algum problema com seu marido??

- Não, eles se dão bem, ela o chama de tio, não tem nenhum problema entre os dois!! – respondeu Tomoe.

- Você está pensando em ter mais um filho?

- Não no momento, porque??? – perguntou Tomoe curiosa.

- Nada, por nada. – respondeu Kenshin, que prosseguiu – Enishi, ele irá com vocês?

- Não, ele ficará aqui em Tóquio. Ele quer ficar estudando aqui, não suporta a Inglaterra!

- Mesmo sabendo que você não vai estar aqui??? – desconfiou Kenshin, que conhecia muito bem a obsessão que o garoto tinha por sua irmã.

- Sim. A decisão foi dele!

_"então porque quer ficar?? Será que....... " _mas teve seus pensamentos interrompido por Yuki corria em direção aos dois com um sorriso no rosto, acompanhada por Enishi.

- Olha pai, para você!!! – a garota estendeu um pacote para o pai.

- Oba, para mim! – Kenshin abriu o embrulho – Hum, mas o que é isso?

- É um quebra nozes de soldadinho de chumbo!! – falou a menina docemente.

- Obrigado minha filha! – Kenshin disse abraçando-a – Agora que tal deixar o papai levar vocês ao aeroporto????

- Oba! – exclamou a garota.

Teria sido muito agradável ter ido levar as duas ao aeroporto se não fosse pelo fato de Enishi ter ido junto.

* * *

Amanhecia em Tóquio, dois homens conversavam em um banco no centro da cidade, as ruas estavam vazias, o sol ainda aparecia no céu.

- Você realmente acha que é isso mesmo??

- Sim. Ontem eu realmente fique preocupado. Seja qual for o modo, eles tentarão alguma coisa em breve.

- Então o que acha que vai fazer?

- Esperar. – disse um dos homens se levantando – Agora tenho que voltar para casa, a Kaoru logo irá acordar, não quero que ela desconfie de nada.

- Aoshi, não fale nada para ela.

- Sim. Você não precisava dizer.

Assim cada um dos homens partiu para uma direção diferente.

Kaoru acordou com o telefone tocando ao seu lado.

- Alô?

- Filha?

- Pai, quando o senhor vai voltar??? – perguntou Kaoru animada, sem dar chances para o seu pai falar qualquer outra coisa.

- Bom .... – começou – eu estarei voltando daqui uns 4 dias.

- Que bom!!! – exclamou a garota.

- Se cuide! Agora eu tenho que desligar, só liguei para ouvir a sua voz. – disse o pai.

- Tchau pai, te amo.

- Tchau Kaoru, também te amo muito.

Kaoru levantou-se e começou a se vestir para o colégio. Quando foi para cozinha seu irmão já tinha preparado o café da manhã.

_Continua......_

**Meus sinceros agradecimentos a todas as pessoas que comentaram essa fic, vocês não sabem o quanto eles são importantes para mim.**


End file.
